


Обещания

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: ...вот только сам Квентин никак не мог перестать думать об этом — с тех самых пор, как заметил отсутствие кольца в первый раз. Кто знает, насколько давно Элиот перестал его носить — отчего-то это казалось Квентину очень важным. Его обручальное кольцо.





	Обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [promises promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678721) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



— Эл, — позвал Квентин где-то между девятым и десятым рядом. Погода, наконец, изменилась, и сегодня первый раз за многие месяцы день стоял серый и холодный — словно где-то посреди ночи Филлори переступила черту между летом и осенью. Теперь им предстояли долгие ночи, несмотря на то, что Филлори вовсе не крутилась вокруг какого-нибудь своего Солнца, и сезоны в ней подчинялись больше божественной прихоти, чем законам природы. Квентин понятия не имел, чем руководствовались Эмбер и Амбер, когда задумывали эту часть филлорийских законов, и честно говоря и знать не хотел.

Хитрая смена сезонов сейчас беспокоила Квентина гораздо меньше насущных проблем: его пальцы ныли от холода — едва заметно, но боль отзывалась в суставах до самых костей. В какой-то момент Квентин начал стареть и сам этого не заметил, а в довесок к этому ему достался полный набор причитающихся стареющим людям болячек. Забавно, как всё сложилось. 

Элиот что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, отмечая уложенные плитки в блокноте и одним глазом приглядывая за Тедди. Малыш полностью погрузился в игру, изображая настоящую битву с одним из вековых филлорийских деревьев на поляне, которая каким-то образом уже давным-давно стала им всем домом. Увидев, что Квентин за ним наблюдает, Элиот вскинул брови.

Он тоже начал стареть, совсем немножко. Сеточка мелких морщин наметилась вокруг его глаз, и каждая из них становилась глубже, когда Элиот улыбался. Как сейчас, когда Квентин смотрел на него снизу вверх.

Квентин даже не стал раздумывать над своим вопросом. Точнее, он думал над ним уже так долго, что дальнейшие размышления только бы повредили, запутали ещё больше, а Квентину очень хотелось избежать путаницы и лишних сомнений.

— А когда ты перестал носить обручальное кольцо?

Рука у Элиота дёрнулась привычным движением, въевшимся под кожу за много лет: пальцы попытались найти и покрутить серебряный ободок, но нашли пустоту. Элиот нахмурился, и на его лице снова очертились морщинки — обещание будущих лет.

(Элиоту очень шло быть тридцатилетним, словно ему удалось найти золотую середину между своим обычным щёгольством и их мирной жизнью, в которой ничего не происходило. Словно вся та броня, которую он привык носить на себе, растворилась вместо того, чтобы остаться снаружи, и теперь Квентин видел, какой Элиот на самом деле, весь, целиком, а не сквозь маленькие просветы в его щитах).

Элиот пожал плечами, беспечно и томно, и одновременно потерянно, словно Квентин застал его за чем-то стыдным.

— Ах, это.

— Угу, — отозвался Квентин, повторяя выражение его лица.

Элиот вздохнул, и Квентин было подумал, что сейчас ему достанется честный ответ, но потом Элиот помедлил лишний раз, прежде чем открыть рот — и Квентин сразу понял, что он только что поменял свой ответ на совершенно другой. 

— Думаешь, Фен это не понравится?

— Думаю ли я... Элиот.

— Сколько прошло, лет десять? Так что...

— Эл, если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать.

— Нет, если думаешь, что она будет возражать...

Квентин даже не заметил, когда его вопрос обернулся дорогой к спору, он совсем не этого хотел, когда его задавал. Квентин понимал, что Элиот его дразнит, понимал по его лицу, хитрой улыбке и блеску глаз, вот только... Вот только сам Квентин никак не мог перестать думать об этом — с тех самых пор, как заметил отсутствие кольца в первый раз. Кто знает, насколько давно Элиот перестал его носить — отчего-то это казалось Квентину очень важным. Его обручальное кольцо. Впервые за десять лет Элиот вдруг безо всяких причин решил избавиться от него? Элиот ничего не делал просто так — несмотря на то, что иногда очень старательно притворялся.

— Как хочешь, — угрюмо пробормотал Квентин. 

Он закончил ряд в молчании. Вокруг шуршал зябкий ветер, звенели колокольчики в ветвях, и палка Тедди постукивала по несчастному дереву.

Все эти знакомые звуки успокоили его достаточно, чтобы к следующему ряду расслабить плечи и вновь ощутить замерзшие пальцы. 

— Я думал... — заговорил Элиот за его спиной и тут же замолчал. Квентин не обернулся, уложил очередную плитку, следующую и ещё одну, прежде чем Элиот продолжил. — Думал, нам лучше жить свою жизнь тут, так ведь?

Квентин уложил новую плитку и тихо выдохнул: 

— Вот как.

Проблема была в том, чтобы жить свою жизнь, которая могла закончиться в любую минуту. Завершиться в том грандиозном, окончательном смысле, при котором у них получится показать красоту всей жизни и найти ключ к магии. И что будет дальше? Филлори их просто выплюнет? Или оставит себе, несмотря на пройденный квест и ключ в руках? И они состарятся и умрут здесь, так и не забыв о своих ещё не рождённых друзьях? А что будет с их сыном, их семьёй, которую они неизвестно как умудрились уже построить?

Любимым и самым мучительным был вопрос, о котором Квентин вспоминал снова и снова, крутил в голове, как одну из несчастных плиток мозаики, тёмными ночами, когда не мог уснуть от жуткой тревоги: останется ли Элиот с ним, если квест закончится?

О последнем, может быть, не стоило волноваться?

— Угу, — кивнул Элиот. 

Квентин обернулся к нему. Элиот теперь выглядел странно потерянным, словно растерял всю свою самоуверенность, пока Квентин выкладывал мозаику. Каждое выражение его лица теперь было Квентину близко и знакомо — после множества дней и ночей над плитками в этом маленьком уголке Филлори и этих узких границах квеста. Квентин вздохнул и уложил последнюю плитку в ряду.

— Не думаю, что Фен была бы против.

— Я тоже, — мрачно фыркнул Элиот. — Интересно, стала бы она меня оплакивать? Или уже оплакала?

— Наверняка, — кивнул Квентин. Она всегда была милой и заботливой, и Элиот сам о ней волновался — Квентин прекрасно знал эту его слабую и яркую улыбку. 

А потом эта улыбка выцвела и окрасилась тоской и печалью — совсем немного, в самых уголках.

— Ей всё равно без меня будет лучше.

— Эл.

— Ну, правда. Я был ужасным мужем. И отцом.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Квентин. Иногда Элиоту было очень нужно, чтобы кто-то ему об этом напомнил. Элиот быстро взглянул на него, и Квентин искренне понадеялся, что его слова могут заставить Элиота поверить в себя. Проблемой повторяющихся разговоров — а у них было множество таких разговоров, умещавшихся в крохотной хижине на крохотной полянке, — проблемой таких разговоров было то, что с каждым утверждением ты ещё и опровергаешь какое-нибудь своё предыдущее заявление. Квентин никогда не думал об этом, пока оно не произошло в первый раз. 

В стороне Тедди вдруг выкрикнул слово, которое ему точно не полагалось знать в этом возрасте, и Квентин с Элиотом уставились друг на друга. Квентин изумлённо вскинул брови, а Элиот рассмеялся:

— Нет, смотри-ка, я прекрасный отец, — заявил он, балансируя между откровенностью и насмешкой, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что верит этим словам. 

Ему стоило бы верить. Может, Квентин и был немного предвзят, но только немного. Тедди был их сыном: его, Ариэль и Элиота тоже. И он гордился ими обоими. Тем, сколького они добились вместе.

— Эл, — Квентин потянулся к нему, и Элиот протянул к нему руку, испачканную мелом, но такую же красивую, как и всегда, с чистыми и аккуратно подпиленными ногтями. Квентин погладил большим пальцем полоску незагорелой кожи на его безымянном пальце, там, где раньше было кольцо. Элиот смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, и Квентин не стал прятать улыбки. Даже не попытался. — Я рад.

— Вот как?

Квентин поцеловал этот светлый ободок на пальце Элиота, прямо рядом с костяшкой, а затем перевернул его ладонь и коснулся её губами — только чтобы увидеть, как Элиот смотрит, удивлённо и мягко. Словно за все эти годы вместе, рядом, друг у друга под носом и друг у друга под кожей — словно он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Квентин способен его поцеловать. Словно Элиот не знал, что Квентин всегда мечтал поцеловать его, каждую часть его тела, хотя бы просто ради того, чтобы точно знать — Элиот рядом.

Квентин улыбнулся, и его захлестнула горячая волна тепла и нежности, закрутилась тугим сгустком в груди, и все слова потерялись по пути. Было ужасно приятно, что даже после десятка лет вместе Элиот всё ещё сладко удивляется такой простой ласке. 

А потом Квентин выпустил его руку и начал следующую линию мозаики.


End file.
